


Captain America: The Frozen Hero

by OppositeOfBatman



Series: The Avengers-- Not Yet a Team [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Steve is the best always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppositeOfBatman/pseuds/OppositeOfBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about how Steve feels about being frosted and after he's defrosted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: The Frozen Hero

 

 

Encased in ice, like a showpiece for the ocean's enjoyment

I stayed there, cold filling me to my very core

Until my blood was ice, my brain, my body

All were frozen in an eternal darkness.

For seventy years, they said.

I was trapped for seventy years.

I _am_ a man lost in time, but

I _was_ a man lost _to_ time,

Suffering silently,

But I dealt with it,

I welcomed it.

Dying a martyr to save my world,

Was honorable and _good._

 

And awoken to a world that's cold,

Hard, so unimpressed. So  _shiny_ .

So  _different_ from the one I died for.

I question my choice.

This was the future I helped save?

There was so much greed and too much hate.

Would I die to save this world?

Would I die to save this America?

_This_ Land of the Free and Home of the Brave,

The future of my past?

 

Of course, I will. 

I will fight, 

With everything that I have,

With every ounce of Super Soldier Serum,

Because this America may be stranger and all wrong,

But it's the only thing I have left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something, so I did. This is my first fandom anything, and it's a poem :) Hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
